Two is Better Than One
by thephoenixflewsouth
Summary: To think I was going to spend my New Year alone. I guess it really is true that Two is Better than One.


Two is Better Than One

Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe

* * *

"What are you looking at?" I breathed at the little girl standing there, as I sit on the cold snowy sidewalk in front of my sister's loft. (Yes, I borrowed my sister's New York Loft while she was away in Tuscany)

"I'm sorry. I can't find my family, sir." that little girl said. She looked awfully familiar. Ugh. I just can't remember. "Sir, why are you all alone in the street on the night of New Year's Eve?" that little girl said, shivering.

"Actually, I don't know. What about you?" I whispered gently. "How did you get lost?"

"I'm not from here. We're here for a family reunion. I got lost in Central Park, I looked around everywhere and my parents were gone." she started to cry. I stood up and held her hand.

"Here. Let's go in and warm up, okay?" I led her in to my— sister's loft. I lit up the fire place and I went to heat up some hot chocolate. I gave her a mug of my sister's favorite hot chocolate (Oh, she won't know. We barely talk to each other anyway...) and she sipped it constantly. "Oh, yeah. My name is Chad. What's yours?" I said turning to her.

"I'm Paige." she smiled with a chocolate mustache on her upper lip. She reminded me a lot of Sonny, when she smiles even is she looked goofy doing so. God, I wish she was here. At least I'm not alone this New Years. But I bet her parents would be looking for her. So I grabbed the phone and called the police to report that I found a missing child. "Crud." (I can't say crap in front of a child) "I lost connection." I murmured. I looked at the clock, it was now 9:30 pm.

"Who were you trying to call?" Paige said putting down the mug.

"I'm trying to get you to your parents." I sat next to her.

"The truth is," she started. "I ran away from my parents, I didn't get lost in Central Park. I was telling you the truth when I said I'm a tourist and I was here for a family reunion." she said.

"Why did you run away?" I looked at her and I saw myself, like the time I ran away, ran away from life. Ran away from Sonny. _Sonny_.

"They wouldn't listen to anything I say. They barely noticed me." Am I talking to my reflection? "Plus, they don't care. All they do is just argue." she complained. It really was like looking at a mirror, a mirror of my past. I never knew that my past would haunt me now.

"I know the feeling. But it doesn't give you the right to leave your parents like that. They could've been worried." Saying these words, made me realize that Sonny had changed me. It made me realize that I let her slip through my fingers.

"What if they really didn't care?"

"How would you know that? Sometimes, we just have to take a chance, to see if it is for the better, or for the worse." I looked a picture frame of me and Sonny during my birthday party, with all the cake smothered on my face and Sonny, laughing so hard. I could have taken that chance, but I blew it. I wish I could've taken that chance. Sonny with a Chance.

"Maybe you're right." Paige wiped away her tears.

"Of course I'm right. Now, you were talking about that family reunion. Do you remember where it is?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's in the ball room of the Hilton in Manhattan." she replied.

"_What_? We're in Brooklyn! How did you get that far?" I was shocked. Paige shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, let's go. We're getting a cab." I held her hand. For a moment there, she gave me a faint smile. It was a start that she was getting over it.

______________oOo_____________

"We're here." I said to Paige, and payed the cab driver. It's now 11:00 pm... That was a really long drive (considering the traffic). Paige even slept with her head on my shoulder. That made me wish I had a kid to hold, to raise, to see grow. But that wish came with conditions. I wanted to have a kid with Sonny.

We fled to the lobby and asked for the—

"What _is_ your last name?" I asked her.

"Munroe." she said. Oh god. She was a _Munroe_? No wonder she was so familiar... She reminded of Sonny. Could this be my chance?

I turned to the receptionist (is that what you call it?) and I asked: "We're looking for the Munroe family reunion."

"Your invitation sir?" she asked. I sighed.

"You wouldn't happen to have an invitation, would you?" I looked at her.

She pulled something out of her little brown satchel and held an invitation in her hand. "My great grandpa made hundreds of these and gave each member of the Munroe family one since he discovered the wonders of computers." she snickered.

"We have an invitation. Will that do?" I said, biting my lip.

There was a long dramatic pause. I crossed my fingers. Please accept it... please. This is my last chance with Sonny. "The reunion is in ball room 2." she smiled. YES! We got in.

"I told you, we'll make it." I whispered. We walked to the ball room and saw a banner that says "Welcome to the Munroes" and I guess that this is the place where they're having the reunion. We both saw dancing and the bright lights, the country music playing and more.

"Aunt Sonny!" she ran to her. I gulped and murmured: "Sonny?"

She looked a little different, she looked a lot prettier. Sexy even. Man, I wish I could have her. But I figured she wouldn't do so after everything. I looked into her eyes and I was mesmerized, caught in the sight of Sonny.

"Chad?" she said with that same tone.

"Sonny."

"You run along to your parents now..." Sonny let go of Paige. "What are you doing here?"

"Returning Paige. She deserves to be with her family, not me." I replied.

"Wow, Chad. That's a major improvement."

"I knew you'd say that." I said. "So, what's up?" then Paige came back and tugged on my sleeve. I leaned to her.

"Ask her out. This is your chance." she whispered and ran to watch us from a far.

"Sonny—" I blurted out.

"I would love to go out with you." she smiled.

"Wait. I need to say something first." I sighed. "I remembered what you wore on the first day. You came to my life and I thought, 'Hey, you know this could be something.' 'cause everything you do and words you say, you know that it all takes my breath away. And now, I'm left nothing. So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life, and you've already got me coming undone. I'm thinking two is better than one." I confessed.

"I love you too." she stroked my hair. "To think I was going to spend my new year alone."

"So did I."

"It is true you know," she told me. "Two is better than one."

"I know. So, you want to dance? It takes two to tango too."

I twirled her and so we danced. But the best thing about this night, when the clock officially hit twelve, we kissed, and it was magical. I could've spent this night with Ryan Seacrest's New Year's Count down at Time Square, but this was much more worth it. I had Sonny, I had my chance, all thanks to that little girl that ran away from home.

* * *

**A/N**: I was thinking about a New Year special and this popped up in my head while I was listening to this wonderful song called Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls featuring TSwift.

It was so inspiring just listening to it so Chad's confession to Sonny was the first verse and chorus of the song. Maybe it is best if you were listening to that song while reading this. My best friend tried it and she cried reading this. It's like "Dude, it's just a story"

No one wants to be alone on New Years, let alone Valentine's Day. I heard that "Valentine's Day" will premiere on Valentine's day. Haha. That's cool.

Well, I hope you guys have a wonderful and magical new year. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the song "Two is Better Than One", Sonny With A Chance and the Hilton Hotel.


End file.
